Gaiomon
Summary Gaiomon is a Dragon Man Digimon that increases its own strength as it wins battles, and is a subspecies of the Greymon-species, which are highly capable as Combat Species Digimon. Discovered within a neglected Oriental computer, there are many parts of its strength which are unmeasured, but it has been confirmed that it possesses an unbelievable combat record from its countless battles. Its uniquely shaped "Kikurin" swords, which it acquired due to its combat experience, leave behind eerie tracks of light, and it is said that anything that comes in contact with those tracks will be cut to pieces. In Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gaiomon is a member of "Kowloon Co." and thus works for GranDracmon. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | Low 1-C Name: Gaiomon, Samudramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level, Dragon type Digimon, One of the 3 Gods of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Swordsmanship, Energy Manipulation, Dual Wielding, Light Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Draining, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Transmutation, Phasing, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can purify evil souls and cancel out their will to fight, Can force opponents to listen to his orders, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Can detonate all of the energy in the atmosphere with "Gaia Reactor". Stated to have an unbelievable combat record with countless victories and should be at least comparable to WarGreymon) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Is the second in command of "Kowloon Co." and so he shouldn't be too far behind GranDracmon. Fought Koh and Sayo on near equal grounds. Fights as one of Sayo's Digimon in Super XROS Wars) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Scaling to other high tier members of the Greymon family) | Immeasurable (Equal to other members of Kowloon Co. Fought by GranDracmons side in Super XROS Wars) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class M+ via power-scaling (Superior to WarGreymon) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic Class | Low Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Galaxy level (Can be assumed to have fought enemies who rivaled his strength) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked its from Koh/Sayo) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range otherwise, Planetary with Projectiles | Low Complex Multiverse level Standard Equipment: His "Kikurin swords", which can fuse into one. Intelligence: Expert swordsmen and fighter who has an unbelievably high combat record of countless victories. Weaknesses: Can be out-ranged due to being primarily a melee fighter, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Cross Slicer' ("Phosphorus Fire Slash"): Uses its Kikurin swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. *'Gaia Reactor:' Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, and then detonates it. *'Rinkageki' ("Phosphorus Fire Attack"): Fuses the two Kikurin swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing it to attack distant enemies. *'Destruction:' A physical Darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Guard Break Field:' Lowers the opponent(s) durability. Can stack. *'Katana Attack:' Leaps into the opponent's chest and fires a blade of iron from its mouth. This attack pierces through durability. *'TERA BURST:' Blasts the opponent with multiple explosions. *'Metal Armor Blade:' Shoot sharp spears out of its mouth. This attack pierces through durability. *'Legendary Dragon Blade:' Turns into a giant sword to strike the foe. This attack pierces through durability. *'Jūouguruma:' Emits rays of light in every direction from the orbs in its claws. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Key: Databook | Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Note: Gaiomon inherits skills from Hisyaryumon, RizeGreymon, MetalGreymon and MetalGreymon (Virus) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Digimon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Samurai Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Data Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Warriors Category:Gods Category:3 Gods of Destruction Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users